The Paradox
by VieVienna
Summary: She hadn't meant to slip through time to the 1910s in the middle of Germany. She hadn't meant for Gellert Grindelwald to read her mind thus creating a time paradox. She hadn't meant for any of it. And she had certainly hadn't intended to fall for a monster. (This is a pairing that I read in a story on a website. It was the first and only. This will be the second.)
1. The Beginning and the End

The Ministry seemd to be filled with forbidden knowledge as the officals passed whispering under their breath occasionally stopping to glance up before pushing open doors to their departments. It seemed so anticlimatic as the cameras glared uncomfortably behind her the reporters shouting questions Hermione tried to ignore. Maybe it was the fact tthat she was back in the spotlight as the smartest with of her age and a war heroine, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Harry and Ron had immediately been accepted into the auror program deciding not to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione had returned for the N.E.W.T.s. before deciding to go on a personal research trip around the world. She knew it was the nighmares that compelled her. The scent of blood as Bellatrix carved into her skin, the maniacal laughter. It seemed to be in slow motion as she everyone that had died look at her with their hollow blood splattered faces, betrayed glares that they had died and that she hadn't. How Ron and her almost died the snake so close, its fangs sharp, ready to bite. She needed to be distracted. At school, she spent the nights reading, taking notes, borrowing every book from the Restricted Section of the library writing unneeded essays and drafts. After she had graduated, the empty feeling had returned. Her parents had decided to stay in Australia convinced that their daughter was evil, cold-blooded, and how wizards were like snakes, entrancing you before betraying you in the face, disgracing their families with their unatural abilities. And so she decided to research and learn some more.

She saved up all her money to travel, staying in hotels in small villages learning old folktales and myths. She had taken upon herself to study acristocratic customs and etiquette. As a child, her grandparents had decided to sign her up for Charm School to "show her British culture appreciation". It was relaxing to learn petty things like etiquette, reminding herself that the war was over, and everything she needed to worry about were small, that she could finally relax. She went in the cities usng her status as a war heroine to her advantage, combing old journals and rare books translating them by herself, rebuilding her magic education. Slowly, she had started to learn the Dark Arts, careful not to use them. After a year, Hermione had returned to London. It was apparent that she had changed.

Her hair color lightened and the strands defrizzed to strawberry blonde-brown colored in thick and curly strands that framed her oval shaped face. Her eyes were the color of molten milk chocolate with specks of golden toffee and amber, confident and alert. She was only average by height and had porcelain toned skin that stayed true to her European orgins.

She was in need a job. Somewhere she could have influence, the power to change what was unjust. Many of the Departments had eagerly booked appointments for her hoping that the famous young lady would work in their department. Which brought her to now, walking through the halls to the Department of Regulation and Control of the Magical Creatures. She paused hesitantly by the large maghony doors that led to the Time Travel research department. As the door slammed open, Hermione hardly registered the fact in her brain when two familiar people launched themselves to Hermione. Neville stood at the edge awkwardly holding a clipboard as Harry and Ron gave Hermione big hugs.

"Hey, Nev," Hermione offered with a smile, " So you work at the Time Travel Department?" Neville shook his head holding up his badge.

"I'm an apprentice. Extended education. Mr. Flosere wanted me to mail some of the timeturners to the Austrian scientists. Ron and Harry offered to help."

Harry held his armload package of timeturners a grin still obscuring his face.

"Oh no..."

Hermione whipped around to face Ron smiling before peering down at the accidentally ripped bag. Her face slowly melted to horror as a glow seemed to shine from inside the package.

Everything seemd to meld to the background as the delicate gold hourglass shined through the envelopes. Everything she learned about time faded as she stepped closer unaware of the background as all three of the boys jumped backwards trying to pull her along. Only at the scream of Ron did she jerk her head. By then she was already caught.


	2. A Terrible Dream

Panic, guilt, desparation. Neville stood holding tight to Harry as their faces turned pale. Ron tried to reach out to Hermione. Hermione stretched out her hand, but only for a moment. The golden halo of the hourglass surrounded her, as her mouth was open in a silent scream her hand held out before she faded away.

It was like a never ending tunnel of feelings and scenes shifting like a movie, silent, like a dream. Too quickly, it ended dumping her on the cold dirt ground. She looked down to find herself in good condition. But it was obvious she didn't seem to belong to this time. The people stared at her suspiciously whispering in anger as they hurried along.

"Raus hier, American. Gehen, bevor ich dich." A lady called out to her, her voice laced with loathing catching the attention of the others. Angry mutters surfaced as they shouted out thoughts. Some looked skeptical while others looked certain that she was truly American. Being British was probably close enough. From her time in Germany, she sure knew how to speak it. And she was sure it wasn't a good time to be here at this...anti American village.

She quickly ducked into the cluster of trees nearby. It was like a documentary, the people clothed in warm woolen clothing patched and repatched. She looked down staring at her own black fur cloak, dark red dress, and black boots. She reached into her pocket feeling her wand and its comforting pattern. Where was she?

That was quickly answered as soldiers walked by. Hermione stared focusing on the swastika emblazoned on their uniform as they jerked their prisoners along swearing in German. Hermione felt her blood turn to ice.

"Shit." She wasn't even aware that she had cursed. It couldn't be. It had to be a dream.

It was impossible to go that far back. And how did she end up in Germany? The very place where a single look at her English heritage meant she would be in a hundred percent total danger.

Suddenly a shout came from the center of the village. She peeked from behind the tree to find the tips of fire licking through the houses. Dread filled her as she swallowed the rising bile from her throat.

Memories of war flashed through her again. Malfoy's face, the evil feeling as the heat of the fiendfire licked at the surface of her skin. Except this time they turned to reality.

Groups of wizards came rushing through the village excited as they pulled out their wands, jets of lights flying out. In just a few minutes of time, the peaceful place had turned to an utter confusing and paniced place. She trembled looking at the people.

Suddenly, the all to familiar sensation of a wooden wand tip was felt pressed at her throat.

"Nun, was haben wir denn hier?"


End file.
